Falling For The Moonlight
by XxDeathShadowXx
Summary: Lynn is trapped inside a world she doesn't care for already so what is to happen when her worst enemy invades that world of hers and everyone begins to find out about their pasts and how it involves each other? Everything is twisted here and nothing is ever meant to be normal when you have a destiny awaiting you. (Not a yaoi story)
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Okay guys. This is a new story I've been working on… I'm nervous about even putting it up here but if you've got anything bad to say, just don't read it. If the characters seem a little OOC then I apologize but this story isn't meant to be perfect like the series so please just try to enjoy it as only that: A story.

Yes, it has two OC's. If you have anything against that, don't read. Simple as that. For those of you who still continue to read this and intend to read the story, let me thank you in advance. I would really appreciate some reviews too! :) On to the story!

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

**-? POV-**

She gripped the pillow tightly. I knew exactly what she was thinking; it wasn't hard to figure out. It was written all over her face.

'_Surely there had to be a better way… Things really couldn't be this bad, could they? And even if they were, how could they stay like this forever? There were lots of people who were happy and had control of their life… wasn't there_?' Yes, those were her pathetic thoughts exactly.

I glanced at her once more. She acted as if the tears burned like acid as they fell, silent as the rain outside. If she had learned anything during her lifetime, it was how to cry silently, holding every sob inside... unless it was a breakdown… an attack that seemed to never be lucid even if she lived a thousand years.

'_No, she knew what it was like to dream of nightmares that haunted her when she was awake_.' It was obvious… Oh how badly she wished she could sleep with a panic switch! But that would be all too easy… And as it stood, I owned her…

**-Normal POV**-

The morning came all too early. Lynn reached over and tapped the snooze button on the alarm clock. She slowly pulled the covers off, forcing herself to sit up, all the while wishing that she could have more time to sleep.

'_If only I hadn't of stayed up so late… Stupid homework_!'

She stumbled over to the closet and pulled out her usual attire. She never tired of wearing band t-shirts and black jeans even if she was given hell for it or even if it was against the rules. She hated what the other girls wore, those stupid uniforms! She preferred to be comfortable over fashionable any day which, unbeknownst to her, was why a few people admired her.

She brushed through her long, thick hair mumbling to herself about how naturally curly hair was such a curse. Everyone at school agreed with her on that because they always made fun of how frizzy it got from the humidity or how it wasn't straight all the time like every other girl's. But one thing no one knew about her hair was its natural color. She always kept it black with blue streaks, ALWAYS. It was crucial to her that no one found out its true color…

She zoomed through the kitchen, stopping only long enough to grab a protein shake from the fridge. She scooped up her homework and slipped into her shoes on the way out the door. She yelled a goodbye to her grandma (whom she referred to as her mother) and ran down the driveway to the street. Looking down at her phone, she realized it was only 7:30… School didn't start until 8:30. She had an hour to kill and no idea on how to do so.

'_I wonder if Yugi has left for school yet… Oh who am I kidding? He and Joey are always late._' She smiled and shook her head as she decided to walk down by the Game Shop where Yugi lived. The Game Shop was one of her favorite places which was why she had spent a lot of her time there in the past few years. She wanted to make sure her deck was ready for the ultimate test… But since she was no longer at that private school, there was really no point to go anymore… until she met Yugi Motou of course.

'_I wonder if Yugi's grandpa has gotten anymore cards or if he has taken care of our little exchange yet..._' She sighed heavily. There was always a sadness that came with this game… Despite the fact that her heart lived for this game, it was also the one thing that shattered her heart over and over, every time she played. The memory would always be there no matter what and so would her promise… She shook the thoughts from her head and forced herself to mentally go over her deck to distract herself.

'_5 Headed Dragon, Dragon Revival Ritual, Tiger Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon, Exploder Dragon, Vice Dragon, Magna Dragon, Black Stone Dragon, Mask Of Darkness, Prime Material Dragon, Marshmallon, Decoy Dragon, Dread Dragon, Genesis Dragon, Botanical Girl… Mark Of The Rose, Mind Control, Mystical Space Typhoon, Heavy Storm, Reload, Polymerization, Pot Of Greed, Pot Of Avarice, Dark Hole, Dragon Treasure, Soul Exchange, Revenge Sacrifice, Monster Reborn… Magic Cylinder, Call Of The Haunted, Mirror Force, Pollinosis, Trap Hole, Magic Jammer…_' She stopped in front of her destination before going inside to reflect on a memory. She pulled out the necklace that she kept hidden underneath her shirt.

'_Dragon Master Knight_… _I will find a way to summon you one way or another. Then no one will be able to defeat me_…' She tucked it back in once more and went inside the Game Shop.

"Hello Lynn. What brings you here this fine morning?" Lynn couldn't help but smile at the old man. He never failed to greet her with a smile no matter how drained of energy he was.

"Hey Mr. Motou."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Grandpa? Everyone else does." He chuckled. Lynn smiled softly and shook her head.

"Is Yugi here?"

"My grandson? Oh he's around here someplace." Just then, Yugi, Joey, and Tea walked into the room.

"Hi Lynn!" Yugi smiled really big when he saw his friend. Joey and Tea also said hello.

"Tea ? Do you have an answer on number 173?" Tea gave her a puzzled look.

"On what?" Lynn flipped around the Algebra book she was carrying and immediately wondered if Tea had forgotten to even do her math homework.

"Um, Lynn, I think you misread our assignment… Mr. Grenaldi only gave us L.1 through L.73…" Lynn's eyes almost popped out of her skull, making Tea take a step back.

"THAT WAS AN L!? IT LOOKED LIKE A ONE!" She claps her hand over her face, completely frustrated. She definitely felt like pulling her hair out right now.

"Hey. Don't sweat it. So you've gotten ahead a little bit. No biggie." Joey chimed cheerfully.

"Yeah! Once we get to that section, you'll already have it done." Yugi looked up at Lynn, hoping his reassurance helped to reassure her.

"Yeah but what am I gonna do about today's homework!? I was up late last night just to get all this done."

"Didn't you notice we hadn't learned that section yet?" Tea asked, making Lynn grit her teeth even more.

"Of course I did! But I thought it was one of those do-it-yourself-at-home study moments…" Lynn turned to follow Yugi and Joey out the door, feeling like the dumbest idiot ever. First, she stayed up late last night for no reason and now she doesn't even have the right homework to turn in which means a zero! What was she going to do? She didn't have much time seeing as how her math class was before lunch…

All too soon did Lynn see the tall buildings before her. She dreaded even going inside. They hadn't seen her yet so maybe she could just turn around and run back home and call in sick?  
"Hey Lynn, Yugi, Joey, and Tea !" Crap. There goes that idea.

"Hey Tristan." Lynn mumbled. She was totally sunk. Another scratch in her record was not what she needed at all. Mindlessly, she followed her friends inside never lifting her gaze from the floor until the bell rang. It was time for class and soon after, her doom.

The walk to class seemed to take no time at all today. Probably because she was dreading it so much but it wasn't nearly as bad as the old school she went to previously. How could she ever regret coming here? She couldn't. Not even when she risked failing a class because of her own stupidity. Placing her stuff on her desk, she took a deep breath and looked up just in time to see Tea standing in front of her.

"Here." Tea placed her paper on top of Lynn's book. "I'll need it back at the end of the hour." Lynn's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"You're amazing Tea !" Lynn beamed, immediately getting to work on copying the paper.

'_It'll be sloppy but who cares!? At least I'll get it in and even if Tea doesn't know the work it'd be better than a stupid zero. Anything's better than a zero._' Despite the cramping in her hand, she continued scribbling down each problem and its answer. Though she was hard at work writing everything down, her mind was elsewhere. She was in such deep concentration about something else… something she didn't often care to remember.

**-Flashback-**

He stared at her, his icy gaze holding her prisoner. What was his deal anyways? He had no right to take her cards and throw them in the mud. Who did he think he was!? No warning, no nothing. He just took them and destroyed them… Well, he hardly ever talked anyways and when he did, you could be certain it wasn't going to be anything polite.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to stare?" She immediately looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You should be. You look like a peasant. How did you even get into this school anyway?"

"What…?" She looked back up at him, trying to make sense of his statement.

"I don't have time to babysit." By this time, she had grown pretty irritated with his remarks and decided to counter-attack.

"How could you? You can't even control yourself so how do you expect to control someone else?" He growled under his breath.

"I don't have time for this." She glared at him as she watched him walk away from her. Oh if looks could kill…

The memory faded into another.

Everything was perfect. Couldn't have been better. I couldn't wait for the wedding! This was going to be the best day of my life and he was going to make it official… on my birthday.

'_Blue, silver, and black candles… A silver wedding dress… Blue rose petals in the isles… His beautiful face standing there waiting for me… Ah, so perfect! He was the love of my life and finally… This moment would be mine! I was actually loved and would be forever… No one could ever imagine what that meant to me. All my life I had been tricked, used, abandoned… No one caring if I lived or died… But now that's finally over! Now everyone will see that I'm not the short, ugly freak! I'm not a mistake! Aiden loves me for_-' The memory faded into another.

"Hello?" The phone was warm against her cheek.

"Aiden! Hi! I miss you." She blushed, waiting to hear the same thing he always said.

"Are you alone?" His sudden tone took her by surprise.

"Um, hold on a minute and I will be." She walked into the furthest room in the house.

Her hands were shaking, her stomach tied in knots. Something was not right.

"We need to talk…" Those words changed her life drastically… Made her into the monster that would never again be the girl that used to be so loving toward anyone…

The coldness hit her like a ton of bricks. The heartache was more than she could bear. She felt frozen in time, as if everything and everyone was moving on without her. She felt betrayed once more by the one person who once fought for her and her trust… He promised he would always be there… Like all the rest… But none of them were there now. She was forced to face it alone. Like always. The only thing that was there for her were the cuts she made, writing a form of love upon her arms… She could trust no one, that was apparent and being loved… It was quite obvious that too was only a dream never meant for her but to her uttermost misfortune, she had gotten to have a taste of what it felt like to love and be loved in return… If only it had been real…

**-Normal POV-**

Her eyes popped wide open as she cringed. The pain washed over her like a million tiny needles stabbing from the inside out. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and, to her relief, they weren't. Why was it her day dreams were the nightmares of the present past and her night dreams the nightmares of some ancient past in some unknown place she had never even been before? Why must she be the only one haunted!?

"Class, pay attention and stop what you are doing. I have an important announcement." Everyone looked up the literature teacher. She waited until the class was completely silent before continuing.

"We have a new student..." Lynn looked up just as the new student walked through the door. Her heart stopped and the blood drained from her face… There was no way…

"Seto Kaiba. I'm sure you've all heard of him. He's quite famous for the technology his company creates." After almost falling out of her chair, Lynn felt her body jump up out of the seat. She felt her hands balling up in fists. She heard her voice yelling… But she had no control over any of it. She then found herself storming out of the class.  
The next 3 classes seemed to go well and quite without an issue. Lynn turned in her math paper and impatiently waited for the bell to ring. She turned her attention to Tea and Adi's conversation about Ballet.

"Actually, I find it fascinating. It's a great workout too!" Lynn rolled her eyes as Tea gushed about what Lynn thought to be one of the most boring things to watch. However, if she could've been so limber as to be able to do Ballet, it wouldn't have been so boring.

"I don't know. Ballet is kinda… dull, don't you think? I mean, Hip Hop is totally the way to go! It's bouncy and you just let your body feel the moves, ya know?" Tea narrowed her eyes at Adi and crossed her arms.

"Well that doesn't mean Ballet is dull!"

"Yes it does!" Adi argued.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Shrimp."

"Teacup!" Lynn sighed and decided to put a stop to this.

"Guys! It doesn't matter which one is better. You're two different people so you're gonna have two different opinions." She smiled, hoping they didn't think she was butting in. They just looked at her, their jaws both set in a straight line.

"Who asked you!?" they replied in unison. Lynn jumped from the sudden outburst and just gave them a cheesy smile. To her relief, she was saved by the bell.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Gets Curious

I can't believe I had reviews! Eeeeeee that makes me very happy ^^ I would like to give a huge thank you to krikanalo and blueflame922 for the awesome and wonderful reviews! It really means so much to me. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys! I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and everyone please review! On with the story!

Chapter 2: Everyone Gets Curious

Lynn jumped up from her seat and exited the room. Boy was she glad she didn't have to listen to anymore arguing from those two. She looked up and sighed as she approached her locker, seeing two of her friends playing around.

'_Joey and Tristan… Goofballs._' she thought as she rolled her eyes, smiling. She then noticed everything seemed to go quiet as soon as they noticed her there. She knew then something was up and they weren't just there as part of the décor.

"What do you want guys?" she asked as she opened her locker and piled her stuff inside.

"Joey here wants to ask you a question." Tristan pushed Joey forward but Joey held onto him for dear life.

"You were the one who brought it up!" Joey argued.

"Nuh uh!" As they argued, they took turns pushing each other up to Lynn. Obviously this was going nowhere fast.

"Guys! Just ask already." She tried to hide a smile but it appeared anyway, despite her efforts. Joey scratched the back of his head and gave a cheesy grin.

"Well… What's with you and Kaiba?" So. They had heard about earlier's episode. Wonderful. How was she supposed to explain this? Just then Yugi, Tea , Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Adi appeared.

'Craaaaaap. Now I have to explain to everyone!'

"What Joey means is… ARE YOU AND KAIBA DATING!?" Tristan's eagerness to know took everyone by surprise. Lynn's eyes jerked wide open and a loud pop echoed throughout the hallway, making Lynn immediately gasp.

"Tristan, I am so sorry! Reflex reaction…" She bit her lip and reached out to move his hand so she could see how red it was but ended up trying not to laugh as he literally climbed over Joey to get away from her. Bakura smirked and looked at Marik who was also amused but in a darker way.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry I slapped you." He continued to pretend to be mad.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lynn asked giving him an innocent look. Once again, he said nothing, pretending to be looking up at the ceiling.

"Trisssssstan." She called his name, her voice coated thick with sweetness.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Now it was her turn to pretend. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Welllllllllll… Maybe there is one thing…" he finally replied.

"Name it." Lynn crossed her arms like nothing had ever happened.

"Just answer one thing…" She narrowed her eyes.

"He just wants to know if you're dating Kaiba." Joey interrupted.

"That was not what I was going to ask!" Lynn stared at Tristan waiting for the question he did want to ask. He looked at her a bit sheepishly.

"So… Are you?" He asked, hiding behind Joey.

"I already told you guys… I'm gay." Lynn closed her locker, took Tea and Adi's arm and pulled them off to class.

Marik leaned over to Bakura and whispered "Fifty bucks says she's not." Bakura grinned.

"You're on."

"Uh… what'd I miss?" Yugi asked as everyone else started to their classes. Ryou smiled softly.

"I'm not sure but I'll explain what I can." he replied as they both headed to the Library.

"Lynn… You can't hide it forever." Adi whispered as she placed her stuff on her desk.

"What's it matter? I hate him and that's all they need to know." Adi looked at her.

"Your life is made up of secrets! Secrets I don't even know…" Lynn ignored her. Secrets were made and kept for reasons and Lynn had reasons for both.

'_She talks about secrets when only a year ago I found out about her being the devil's sister, after being friends for 10 years! How do you even keep a secret that big under cover for that long_? _Pretending he was just a friend that always seemed to be around… and then pretending he was her boyfriend… Ha! That was the most comical thing in the whole situation. How I had eventually become suspicious since they acted like they didn't know each other in school… How she moved to a different one… And how he had refused to kiss her in front of me! Well, now it's obvious as to why. And she wouldn't have even told me the truth then had it not been for him leaving his laptop at home… and came to get it while we were studying… and of course I had to spy on their little conversation before he left again._' Lynn chuckled. Oh how uncomfortable that must've been for them both… But even more so for him. How she loved to see him squirm and completely out of his comfort zone! Sure, he could pull off holding her romantically and playing it to seem so real… But when it came down to the hard part, it was too much for him to handle. Yes, she loved seeing him suffer.

'_Kaiba and Adi… How could I have not noticed back then? Adi had been and still was the spitting image of Kaiba only shorter. Back then the height hadn't shown so much difference between them but now, Kaiba is somewhere around 6 ft 3 and Adi is only 5 ft 2… Same brown hair and basically the same blue eyes except Kaiba's seems more of an icy color… and definitely cold while Adi's only shows tons of emotion and happiness…_' The teacher tapped her desk.

"Miss Shotou! If you can't pay attention in class, maybe you'll be more awake in Detention." Lynn looked up at the teacher and mumbled "Sorry" while gripping the desk.

'_That devil hasn't even been here a day and already I'm in trouble because of him!_' She couldn't believe her luck. She transferred here to get away from him and now he's here and she has Detention!

'_At least it doesn't amount to much. It's usually either picking up trash or reading…_' The bell rung. Lunch time! Lynn really didn't feel like facing her two inquisitors from earlier again but it's better than sticking around the Library doing nothing.

"Lynn. Please stay a moment." She sighed hearing the teacher's request and walked up to her desk. She watched her fill out the detention slip.

"It says here you're failing your Business Comp class."

"Only because I missed a test, or so the teacher said."

"No matter, you're still failing. You'll be spending Detention with a tutor." Lynn growled.

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher looked up at her sharply.

"Uh, my stomach. Hungry." The teacher nodded slowly and handed her the slip.

"Be in room 204 after school. He'll meet you there." Lynn spun on her heels and hurried down the hall. She was too agitated to care about Joey and Tristan who had been waiting for her outside. For the moment, they were easy to ignore.

'_Who does she think she is!? Telling me I need a tutor when she couldn't even do a basic chemistry equation yesterday!_' She reworked the problem in her head.

'_SnO__2__ + H__2__ → Sn + 2 H__2__O… You balance the Oxygens first and then, since doing so puts the Hydrogens out of balance, you correct those by adding a 2… and you end up with SnO__2__ + 2 H__2__ → Sn + 2 H__2__O instead of her answer of SnO__2__ + 2 H__2__ → Sn + 2 HO__2_.'

**-Outside-**

"I wonder what Lynn's so upset about earlier." Yugi asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out!" Joey vowed.

"She's been acting strange since she saw Seto Kaiba." Tea sighed and then continued.

"I hope she's okay. It's like she's turned into someone else."

"Maybe she'll turn into a toad!" Marik volunteered that theory a little too happily.

"I don't know you guys. I don't think it's worth prying into." Tristan said, rubbing his cheek from where he had gotten slapped earlier.

"Well, we've got to do something. She's completely insane about it." Ryou commented.

"Right! We've got to find out what makes her tick!" Joey threw a fist in the air and everyone else sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**-Normal POV-**

Lynn walked through the doors leading outside and slammed her stuff down on the picnic table. Naturally everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh, Lynn? What's wrong?" Tea asked. Lynn sat down next to her and started telling the story.

"I'd rather be in tutoring than picking up trash any day. Yuck!" Lynn glared at Tea .

"What class are you failing Lynn?" She turned to look at Yugi.

"Business Comp One." Adi and Yugi's eyes went big.

"Who's tutoring you!?" Lynn was taken aback by Adi's sudden tone. She glanced at Yugi and then back at Adi.

"I don't know. Didn't say." Yugi looked down.

"Hopefully it isn't Kaiba." Joey piped up. Lynn glared at the table.

"Not likely. He's not even in the class." Ryou chimed in.

"Ha! That's right. He isn't." Lynn eyed Joey contentedly.

"Why should he be? He runs a billion dollar company." Adi reminded her but, of course, Lynn tuned it out.

"They'd never get anything done anyway. He's her little bo-" Lynn jumped up and tackled Joey.

"Say boyfriend and I'll set your deck on fire!" Joey squirmed under Lynn's grip as Tristan and Ryou tried to pull her off of him. Once successful of that, Marik sighed as if he was bored.

"So much for that entertainment." Lynn turned to face him and to give him a piece of her mind but his smirk stopped her. He stared at her as if trying to mentally inject her soul with poison. She blinked and tore her gaze away. By this time, Joey had recovered.

"Jeez. I was just playing with ya. Good thing we can't summon duel monsters here otherwise ya would've probably stuck Yug's Dark Magician on me." Joey laughed.

'_It's Yugi's best card so of course she would use it! I don't think she duels but if she did, I'm sure she'd have one of those strong monster cards too._' Joey thought to himself. Lynn was flat out angry now… but not at Joey… She was angry with Adi. Had she told them her secret about having a crush on the Dark Magician? Why else would he have said that? It's true Joey was random but surely not THAT random, right? To pick a card out of nowhere that just so happens to be her card crush? With her thoughts not all there, she began to mumble an apology.

"Sorry Joey…" She shook her head clear and continued.

"I just hate him! There's no way on earth that stupid-" She quickly glared at Adi.

"-Bastard and I would ever get together!" Lynn seethed on the inside. How dare Adi tell her secret about the Dark Magician! Well the bastard comment was payback enough for that.

"My brother and I were adopted so we do have a father! How dare you even say that? He's the top duelist in the world, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Adi fumed, rattling Lynn a bit.

"He's not better than Pegasus." Lynn retorted.

"He's better than you!" Lynn gasped.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Both Lynn and Adi ignored Yugi who was trying to get them to stop before someone said something they would definitely regret.

"Face it Lynn. You'll never be as good as my brother!" Lynn gritted her teeth. Adi was sure asking for it! So Lynn said the only thing she could… without thinking about it first.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Tell me Adi. How does it feel to have a brother as the big, flipping, world champion, always in the spotlight, always praised and looked up to, and you're stuck in the shadows of his greatness and his footsteps and you don't even duel!?" Adi's eyes were wide and full of tears. Lynn didn't even watch as Adi took off running back inside. Tea called out to her and tried to catch up, leaving only the 6 of them at the table.

"I didn't know she couldn't duel…" Lynn looked at Yugi, pain reflecting in her eyes.

"She told my secret… So now she and I are even."

"And I thought friendship meant more to you than that." Mai smirked, coming up from behind. This was the second person Lynn completely hated.

"Back off you fake, bleach blond bimbo!" Mai held up her hand.

"I only came to tell you your little friend is whining in the bathroom… and I need to do my hair before class!" As she stormed off, the bell rang. Lynn was already feeling worse than before. She didn't need Mai's little bit of news to go along with it. She slumped down and followed the group back inside. How was she going to fix this? That was the question.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger From Before?

Thanks again to krikanalo for the review :) I suppose it was a bit heavy on the talking, huh? Well guys, you know the routine so… and I would really love to see more reviews or messages! Read and review! Thanks :D

Chapter 3: The Stranger From Before?

Lynn entered through the doors, still pondering a way to fix the damage she's unleashed.

'_I wonder how long it'll take for Kaiba to hear about this…_' She looked up. Her locker was just at the end of the hallway, not far at all. She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. He was headed right toward her!

'_That didn't take long._' She thought about running but she was frozen in time. She closed her eyes, bracing for the harsh words that were sure to come. She waited and waited but only the voices and shuffling of people going to class filled her ears. She slowly opened her eyes. Kaiba was nowhere around. He must've walked right past her! She sighed, relieved, but still cautious as she continued on to her locker. She quickly grabbed her stuff and slammed the door shut. She kicked her foot against the locker, frustrated. In just a few hours, everything she liked had managed to start becoming the same exact things she came here to escape from.

'_He's a fricken stalker._' she thought angrily. She sighed heavily and looked up. That's when she noticed Marik leaning against the wall next to her. She gasped and jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"Marik! What-" She took a deep breath. "What's up?" she asked uneasily. He smirked.

"Expecting someone else?" He smirked.

"N-No. Why do you say that?" His smirk was almost unbearable. He uncrossed his arms and closed the small gap between them, moving a few strands of hair behind Lynn's ear. She shivered from his touch but even more so from feeling his breath on her cheek.

"Surely you wouldn't be thinking about backing out of our little deal, would you?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"No, of course not!" Not that she hadn't thought about it though…

"Remember that I own you." She suddenly glared at the floor.

"Only my soul-" she began correcting.

"It's enough." He waved his hand brushing her off, but she was determined to finish her sentence.

"-And only until I fulfill my promise. Then you will set me free like YOU promised." It took all of his might to hold back his laughter.

'_Yes Lynn. You'll be free. Free to forever wander the Shadow Realm_!' He walked away, not saying a word, leaving her to only worry about being late for class… For now.

'_Today is just getting weirder and weirder and not in a good way._' Lynn walked into her 6th hour class only to feel like she was going to pass out.

'_Not only does he have to come to this school, invade my classes, and get me detention, now he wants my seat too_!?' She gritted her teeth, making her anger quite obvious.

"Lynn, please take your seat." Her glare softened into a look of annoyance.

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"There's an It in my seat." People gasped, not believing someone actually said that about Seto Kaiba, multi-billionaire. Then it happened. That moment her heart was secretly hoping wouldn't happen… His eyes pierced through hers, causing a cold ache in her heart. Every horrible thing he had done or said to her was now fueling her anger, and what was worse was the smirk that slowly played over his face.

"Take a seat!" the teacher demanded. Lynn, finally able to look away, looked around for an empty seat. Panic swept over her as she realized the only open seat was the one right in front of Kaiba! Tea gave her a look as if to say "I'm sorry". Lynn tried to smile at her, letting her know it was okay and not her fault but it was only a halfway smile. Forcing her feet to move, she stomped over to the desk and sat down. She cringed at the thought of him thinking he had won. He always thought he was the best at anything and Lynn was determined to prove he wasn't!

"Turn to pages 82 through 93. These maps will help you with today's worksheet. For example: The Pilgrim's sailed the ocean blue… Follow the trail on the map of the Americas labeled Columbus's Expedition. When did they sail?" The answer was unanimous.

"1492!"

"Exactly Class. Now, I will pair you in groups of two. One will do the even problems, the other the odd ones. I don't want this taking more than a couple of days." Lynn waited for her name to be called, hoping that the teacher would overlook the fact she was sitting in front of her most hated enemy. No such luck. She watched everyone get paired up with their friends, even Yugi with Tea and they didn't even really sit by each other!

After being paired up, Lynn knew this whole thing had to be rigged somehow. There was no way she could just coincidentally be having this much bad luck in one day. She turned her desk to where it now faced Kaiba's, so the teacher would think they were working together, and began to work on the paper. She had no intentions of "working together" on this! He watched her with a triumphant smirk, making her uncomfortable on purpose.

It seemed like many awkward hours had passed and Lynn was unable to concentrate on anything except her anger and the things of the past. She had to say something and break this crazy silence and get this off her mind Something that wasn't so… awkward.

"I didn't know you were such a stalker." Oh no. That wasn't awkward at all. He exhaled loudly at her comment.

"I came here to get away from you and here you are." She was careful to keep her tone rough but quiet.

"My sister goes here." Lynn refrained from looking at him and rolled her eyes. She didn't trust him one bit… even if what he said was a well known fact. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Don't flatter yourself. You came here because of me." The way he said "me" had a sickening tone to it.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I came here because of you." There was clearly disgust in the way he said the word "you". The amusement in his voice, however, was still obviously there and she knew exactly how he meant that twisted comment of his. Part of her was surprised he even answered her at all and the other part was just flat out angry.

"Looks like fame has made your head swell. Well congrats. You've become the stupidest airhead ever." She was lucky the bell had rung. It made almost running out of class easier and excused her of an explanation to the teacher… but that bit of good luck only lasted for a few seconds. Before she was out the door completely, she heard the teacher remind the class they were to get together after school and finish the assignment…

"As if!" she mumbled, heading to her locker.

'_He's just lying about the real reason he's here. He's an idiot!_' Lynn thought she had Seto Kaiba all figured out but… he didn't even know how he felt about her reactions so how could she possibly know?

He grinned. '_She hates me._' was his only thought… for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Match-Maker

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I need more! Hopefully, more people will review this time around. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :) If you do, tell me! Read and review, thanks! ^^

Chapter 4: Match-Maker

"Hey Lynn!" She turned around, half expecting more trouble from only Ra knows what. She quickly replaced her glare with a friendly smile when she saw who it was.

"Hey Ryou. What's up?" She gripped the book to her chest tightly, trying a little too hard to appear perfectly okay by hiding the choking anger burning inside. She was also surprised to see the white haired twin (though they weren't related at all) of Bakura standing there.

"I have something I need help on…" Lynn looked at him puzzled. They weren't exactly what you would call good friends. They didn't hang out unless it was a group thing and he happened to show up, so why would he be coming to her for advice?

"I know you said you were gay…" There it was. He wanted to know if she was telling the truth. Before she could answer, he continued.

"It kinda makes this a bit easier."

'_Where is this going?_' she thought.

"I… I think I am too…" Lynn's eyes grew wide. This was not what she was expecting at all! Had she heard him correctly?

"Ryou. You can't just…think… you are… You have to be sure."

"I like somebody who isn't a girl… So does that count?" His innocence was charming in a way. Lynn's puzzlement had grown into straight amusement. She smiled at him with a gleam in her eye.

"That'll do Ryou. That'll do." She put one arm around him, whispering ideas and advice into the poor boy's ear as they headed to 7th hour's class. Lynn couldn't wait for her last class to be over. She had promised to meet Ryou later at the Game Shop to help him work on a deck to impress this person he was interested in. It was going to be a lot of work but this was the kind of work Lynn enjoyed. But, first things first. Was Ryou's Love Interest even into guys himself? Or was he straight? That would, obviously, be the deciding factor here… but how to find out? She couldn't just straight up ask… Or could she? Perhaps if she played her cards right?

'_Of course! It's so simple!_' This would be the most fun she's had in awhile!

Lynn entered into the classroom and immediately glared at Adi from across the room. She didn't sit in her usual spot next to Lynn so she apparently was still upset. Lynn sat there the whole hour sulking a bit and mulling over what had went wrong at Lunch. After class, Lynn tried to talk to her.

"Adi?" No response. "Hey?" Still no response, so Lynn stopped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Move!" She sort of pushed Lynn.

"No!" Lynn shoved back. "You're gonna listen to me! Adi, I'm sorry okay? So I lost my temper sort of… but you swore you wouldn't tell!"

"Tell what? That you're a jerk?" It was obvious she was agitated. Adi tried to move around Lynn but was blocked again.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that but you told Joey about my card crush!" Trying to keep her voice quiet was proving to be a somewhat difficult task.

"What? Ugh! I didn't tell anyone anything! Now can I go? You're gonna be late for Detention and you're gonna get me in trouble with Seto for being late getting home." Since when did she care what he thought?

"Crap! Uh, okay, well… Can we talk later? Please!?" Adi sighed and nodded.

"Okay great! See you later! If you see Ryou… Oh, just track him down and tell him I'll be there in a couple hours, thanks!" Adi watched her friend run off, shaking her head. What was even going on now? She was clueless. Turning to head toward her locker, she tried to make at least some sense of the situation.

'_Card crush? I haven't told anyone about it… I didn't even know if she was still into that or not so why is she even bringing it up?_' The pieces didn't fit. Placing her stuff in her locker and grabbing her backpack purse, she headed outside to where Tristan was waiting for her. She wasn't about to ride in that stupid limo her brother always sent for… even if it got her in trouble. She didn't care. Flashy was never her style.

Lynn walked into Room 204 and sat at a small table area that didn't have a computer, crossing her arms and catching her breath.

'_And now the moment of truth. Let's see which one of my classmates is the mystery teacher._' She stared at the door. As far as Lynn was concerned, whoever walked through that door was sort of like an enemy at the moment. She already had her mind set on making it difficult for them. They would definitely have their hands full teaching her! Her mindset was simple. She was the hunter and they were the victim; And why not? She didn't even want to be here and she was pretty sure no one else in their right mind would love school so much as to volunteer to stay longer…completely on purpose… Whoever had volunteered to be a tutor for this class had to be, without doubt, the stupidest nerd on earth!

Just then, the door opened and her teacher was revealed…

"Oh heck no!" The hunter had quickly become the victim here. There was no way in heck she was going to be stuck in a room by herself with this creep and his annoying, overly conceited personality! She gathered her stuff and headed for the door, but he stepped right in front of her, clearly blocking her only way out.

"Move!" She glared at him. His snort of a laugh filled the air.

"Relax. I'm not here to waste my time on a failure like you. I left my bug juice in here."

"Good. Then move out of my way Weevil!" She couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why in the world he was even going to school here. Wasn't he supposed to be some professional ranking duelist or something like that? Rex had long since dropped out to become a full time pro… Why couldn't this creep do the same!?

"Going somewhere?" Lynn's eyes widened without looking up. As if things could get worse… She already knew the face that came with this voice. Weevil, when he thought no one was looking of course, cringed, quickly going to gather his stuff. Kaiba put one arm across the doorway he was standing in to prevent Lynn from leaving.

"Oh. No. This is MUCH worse." she mumbled, rolling her eyes and going back to her seat, dropping her books beside her loudly. She didn't care to look to see if he wore a smug grin or an insulting frown. Either way, she'd want to slap it off his face. Kaiba watched as Weevil left making sure he was truly gone before saying anything else.

"Let's get one thing straight. Neither one of us are happy about this little arrangement so let's just get this over with." His tone had a slight growl to it.

"Then why are you here? That tone of yours is starting to make it obvious that you didn't volunteer for it."

"If you know everything, why ask?"

"I don't… I just assumed…" She looked down at the table.

"And that kind of stupidity is why we're even here." Her eyes looked up at him as she gritted her teeth. How dare he call her stupid. He had, hadn't he? Wasn't that what he was implying!?

"Well, if you DID volunteer, then that would have to make you even more screwed up than I thought. I'll figure it out eventually anyways so you might as well tell me. Is it strictly just to torment me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you." His tone was ice cold, a little more than usual.

"What possessed you to go through with this Kaiba?" A good question… A very good question indeed but it wasn't like he was going to reveal to her his reasons. He didn't have to. That was reason enough.


	5. Chapter 5: Detention

Chapter 5: Detention

Lynn's mind was going into overdrive. She hated being in one place for very long if she wasn't having fun or if it wasn't interesting but usually then, when it wasn't fun or interesting, it was just sheer boredom. Here and now she had things to think about that, even though she would never admit it, were bothering her…

Was he here of his own choice? Did he actually volunteer? Surely not… He'd be far too busy for something like this right? He's always turning things down because they would interfere with his way-too-booked schedule...

After sulking for a few minutes, because of Kaiba's silent refusal to entertain her thoughts on her previous question, she decided to let it go for now and focus on trying to learn something. She might as well since it was technically his fault she was here anyway- distracting her thoughts in class to where she couldn't pay attention. It's not like she would've thought about him on her own free will and it isn't like it would be a subject she would choose just out of the blue… Right?

Wondering if she would've ever thought about him had she not seen him at school, she stared blankly at the pages in her book. She wasn't concentrated enough for this and she knew it. Shaking her head a bit, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked again at the page in front of her. This might as well be written in a foreign language as opposed to English. Although it'd be just her luck that, if it was, she might just understand it a little better. That's usually how it went. Her mind never did work like anyone else's. In Duel Monsters that was a very good thing. In academics… Not so much.

'_Duel Monsters… I've got to figure out what goes best against his deck… But I'm not even sure what type of deck he has. I've never seen him just flat out duel anyone but maybe Ryou has... Let's see. I've heard a lot of things about his deck which makes this a little tricky. Since I can't pinpoint exactly what type of deck he has just by hearsay, I'm going to have to find a way to sneak a peek at his deck. I hate going behind a friend's back but… It's to help a friend and if all goes well it'll help him too… So wouldn't that make it worth it? I wonder though… If he isn't into guys then that's going to be an even bigger challenge. And what kind of deck does Ryou even have!? I haven't really seen him duel either. Ugh. Crap. This is proving to be a bit more difficult that I thought. But… I do have easier access to Ryou's deck. I could just simply ask him since he's in on it. Hmm. I wonder why he came to me in the first place? Oh! Right. Because I'm gay. Ha._' Kaiba cleared his throat, noticing the vacant look in Lynn's eyes. Lynn gave him a bit of an apologetic look. She knew the spacing out thing was her fault and not his. She was just too distracted by previous and recent events to concentrate on school work. It was one thing to go to school all day and work your butt off getting things done but to have to go an extra hour afterwards? To Lynn, that was going a little off the deep end. How was she supposed to learn everything she needed to in order to pass in just a one hour session with a guy that didn't think on her level? She froze.

'_Wouldn't I have to have multiple sessions to learn everything…? Oh no… No no no no no no no NO! There's no way in Ra I am going to do this every day after school, especially with Seto Kaiba! I'll just have to try and prove I've learned enough to pass within just this one time._' She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her mind of this horrid thought but before she realized it, Lynn's thoughts were once again wondering why Kaiba was there.

'_He has so much on his plate… Always busy. He couldn't possibly be happy like that, could he?_' Lynn shook the thought from her head. All these random thoughts were a little exhausting and...just...weird. Who cares if he was happy? He chose it and he obviously wasn't doing anything to change it. It wasn't like he was going to quit and close his company down…

'_That stupid, huge, trillion dollar building!_' How she hated seeing that thing everywhere she went. No matter what part of the city you were in, it always seemed like you could see it or a part that eventually connected to it. Lynn didn't see any reason in that. She could definitely find something better and more valuable to waste that type of money on.

"Don't insult yourself." Lynn blinked and looked over at him.

"Huh?" He scoffed.

"I know you're dumb to fail this class but that look on your face intensifies it." She could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Bastard." she spat. He just smirked with that cold stare of his. How could he not know it got under her skin? No, he was quite aware of how angry he could make her with just one simple look, but it's not as if he had to try hard to pretend her insults didn't get to him. Actually, he found it quite amusing… and easy.

By now, she had gathered her stuff to just walk out and take a failing grade but, of course, leave it to Captain Jerk Face to protest…and wisely.

"You lasted longer than I thought. I half expected you to leave a good 10 minutes ago… after being slightly amused you even came. But do you really want an imperfect black stain on your perfect record? Even you should know how that would play out."

"Oh because you're all about games, aren't you? she retorts, coming back to stand beside his chair, looking down at him… Exactly what he thought she would do. He didn't bother to look at her which, like everything else he did, annoyed her. She took her seat, glaring into his eyes. If he had been honest with himself, he would've loved the way she demanded his attention. It was all a game to him- desperately thrilling- even to someone of his high ranking in humanity. His humor was anything but light.

"Alright. Okay. Let's get this done because I have no intentions of failing and not getting into Dartz University." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm tempted to make that come true." As much as she wanted to tackle him and slap the heck out of him, like Joey and Tristan earlier, she still had her common sense about her. She knew he wasn't just going to walk out so, therefore, she stared him down instead, throwing silent insults like rain from a storm.

"If you put that much effort into this class as you do hating me you wouldn't be failing." At least he got one thing right. He knew where they stood which almost made Lynn smile. Even though she was sure Kaiba was used to being hated, she hoped it was still a hard pill for him to swallow…

Okay guys… Here's the deal. I'm starting college really soon (Sept 4th) so I won't be able to update very quickly, which I do apologize in advance for that but I hope you all understand. I will try my hardest to post another chapter when I can. I'm hoping to at least have chapters 6 and 7 up before it starts but no promises! Please keep this on your favorite/watch list because there will be more chapters to come! Hope you all are enjoying this so far. A huge thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! It means so much to me. Also, I would like to point out that… nah, I'll just tell you in the next chapter lol. Enjoy! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Still In Detention

Ooooookay I see that I did not get ANY reviews on chapter 5… Why? WHY!? I need reviews in order to write. No reviews, no more chapters. So… let's read and review :)

Chapter 6: Still In Detention

Lynn was getting restless. It had to have surely been an hour by now… but with glancing at the clock every five minutes, she felt like she was losing whatever sanity she had left and with the whole thing about helping Ryou… She definitely felt like this was torture.

"How many words can you type a minute?" Lynn watched him as he opened a program on the laptop and turned it toward her.

"I don't know…" His voice seemed thick with dark humor and annoyance as he replied.

"Let's find out." She sat there a little dumbfounded. Was he serious? What did this even have to do with figuring debits, credits, and other accounting processes within the business world?

'_Is he just toying with me? Surely he wouldn't teach me wrong just to watch me fail_…'

-Flashback: Lynn's POV-

He sat there so smugly. If I could've gotten away with just one more fight, I would've ripped his head off… His stupid words still burned on my mind. "Trust me" he had said. "I'm your friend." he had said. Then he goes and rips up MY paper… He didn't give it to the teacher at all… Or so I thought. Turns out, it wasn't my paper he had ripped… It was a blank piece. He turned mine in as his own… Just so he could get out of the class… I had no idea he had made a deal with the teacher: If he turned in one informative paper over some literature piece we had studied that past week, he would be moved into Study Hall… Of course I had been sick that day so I had no idea it wasn't a real assignment. I should've know he was a no good little brat… but… something about those eyes made me completely melt that day… but never again! It was only shortly after that he threw my deck down and destroyed my precious cards… all that I had left of my biological father; But I remember the day I left so clearly. It was the happiest day of my life. My grandparents had been awarded custody of me and I got to leave that awful hell and to get away from him. However, that day, there was a girl standing next to him… Why I had never noticed her before, I don't know. I don't remember much after that except hearing about some super rich guy adopting two kids… and when their pictures flashed across the screen, I knew with instant hatred it was him- That same demon kid that was so cruel to me. All he did was make trouble and yet now he had everything; And that girl was with him. Were they really related at all? Or did he force her to tell everyone that so they could get adopted? No matter how it happened, it happened and that's the story they stick to today…

-Normal POV-

Lynn sighed as bitterness stung on the edges of her heart. How could she trust him? She couldn't… Biting her lip and feeling incredibly stupid, she began to type whatever came to her, right off the top of her head. It didn't have to make sense; it just had to be quick, sentenced, and spelled correctly. No pressure… But her mind was drawing blank. Seeing her frustration, Kaiba got up to stand behind her and, reaching over her from behind, began to type something on the computer. She glanced over, out of the corner of her eye, at his right arm. It was longer than she remembered… Had they ever even been in this close of contact before…? She flicked her eyes back to the screen, refusing to think about it.

In just two minutes he had typed the longest paragraph Lynn had ever seen. Was it even proper English to put so many words in one paragraph? How long had he been doing this? Since he was a kid sure… but wasn't there more to running his company than pecking away at a keyboard and making goo goo eyes at the screen? Taking his seat again, he finally spoke.

"Type the first, learn to pronounce the second."

"What?" He sighed, quite annoyed. Pointing to the screen, he repeated his command. Lynn then noticed there were two paragraphs now instead of one.

"What is this? Speech class?" she mumbled.

"There's more to Business than you realize… And you're going to learn it." Lynn hated being told what to do but being told by Seto Kaiba brought forth a whole new hatred. He was lucky she cared so much about this grade otherwise he'd have a laptop shoved up his nose and a book slammed down on his head!

Sighing heavily, Lynn tried to copy the paragraph as fast as possible but, even though what she got was spelled correctly, she only got through half of the paragraph.

"Again." was all Kaiba said, without so much as looking up from the book he was reading. She tilted her head to catch the title of it but couldn't make out what it said.

'_Carmina In Nocte… Whatever that means._' She rolled her eyes at the frustration webbing on the edge of her mind. She glanced up, meeting ice cold, blue eyes. The blue was absolutely perfect and even more chilling now than before (but in a beautiful way)… wasn't it? Or had she just never noticed? Shifting uncomfortably, Lynn started typing again…and again…and again; Over and over, until she had tried a total of 32 times.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" Kaiba chuckled.

"Alright. Work on your pronunciation then." Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"Say what? I speak just fine."

"You might but your slight, southern accent doesn't." She was a little surprised at this reply.

"You're almost as bad as Wheeler." She gasped, not believing this topic was even being talked about.

"He's from Broo-"

"I don't care." Lynn did not appreciate being cut off by anyone, but with it being Kaiba, you could bet that just made it worse.

"I'm from-"

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked, pointing toward the laptop with his eyes.

"Seems to me you could work on having some manners." she spat under her breath. She refocused herself on the words written on the screen.

"To sit in…solemn silence…on a cold dark dock…in a…pestilential prison…? With a lifelong lock…Awaiting the sensation…of a short…sharp…chop…from a cheap and chippy chopper…on a big black block." She looked at Kaiba.

"What…?" She didn't have the words to even finish the sentence. He smirked. Of course she wouldn't understand. How could she? Lucky for him, he didn't have to answer her. The bell ran telling him this little couple's therapy session was over (naturally he winced when he realized he thought the word "couple"), and telling Lynn she was finally free from this torture. Neither one would ever agree that, for once, their feelings were almost mutual.

Remember! There has to be at least one review before I will post anymore chapters. Reviews help me write. Please be supportive of that. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning Of Making Up

A really huge thank you to krikanalo for reviewing! And reading also lol. More people need to review because I know there's more people reading this. Come on guys! Help me out here. It's not that hard. Even if it's just one word… 4 letters for good, 3 for bad. However, if you say it's bad, I need an explanation as to why lol. Read and Review!

Chapter 7: The Beginning Of Making Up

Lynn made sure she exited the room before he did. The faster she could get away from this place the better. She'd had enough of school for one day and definitely more than enough of Seto Kaiba. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Looking at the time, she noticed she had just enough time to change before going to meet Ryou at the Game Shop. She still needed to talk to Adi too but she could call her on her way to meet Ryou. So, after getting home and getting dressed in her favorite pair of PJ pants and a shirt, she was about to call Adi and head off to the Game Shop when something in the mirror caught her attention.

She stared at the reflection for what seemed like hours. The hair, the clothes, the makeup… Everything seemed out of place on her, almost as if it wasn't her at all even though it was. She sighed heavily.

'_Why can't there ever be a day where my skin is flawless- no blemishes or zits? Why am I so plain when everyone else is just beautiful? Why was I made to be the monster within the fairytale?_' She forced herself to turn away and search for her friend's number in her phone. Hopefully Adi would answer and she wouldn't have to think about the reflection in the mirror…

"Hello?" Lynn suddenly felt nervous. What if she hung up on her?

'_She wouldn't have answered if that was the case Stupid!_'

"Hello!?"

"Uh, hey Adi. It's me. So I was kinda wondering if we could meet up and talk?"

"I'm kind of busy right now." Lynn's heart sank. Was she just telling her that or was it really true?

"I know but I really want to make up for what I said…" Lynn heard Adi sigh. Hopefully that wasn't a bad thing.

"If you want, you can come by tomorrow and clean my room. Seto's been griping about it." That was a strange request but Lynn had seen Adi's room many times before and it wasn't very big.

"Okay… Does that make us even?" Adi sort of laughed.

"Yeah. Just don't be late."

"Is Kaiba gonna be there?" Adi sighed.

"How should I know? I'm not my brother's keeper."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Lynn didn't want to upset Adi more than what she already seemed to be.

"Kay, bye." Lynn pocketed her phone without saying bye and found herself right outside of the Game Shop.

"Please please please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Lynn cracked the door open slightly. Joey was on his knees in front of Yugi's grandpa, clearly begging for something. Lynn quickly decided she would find out what. Pushing the door open further, and now making her presence known, she walked inside with an amused expression.

Lynn looked over at Ryou. His eyes were transfixed on Joey and on Yugi's grandfather. Was he really going to teach Joey to duel? Lynn knew Joey had a deck but always assumed he knew how to use it. Boy had she been wrong. From the looks of things, he didn't know a spell card from a trap… and Lynn thought it safe to assume he didn't know the difference between magic cards and monster cards either. Well, the day wasn't getting any younger.

"Come on Ryou. Let's get started." Ryou smiled and started to walk over to Lynn. Yugi's grandpa looks around for the voice who had spoken and sort of cheers up when he sees her.

"Ah, Lynn. It's complete if you're interested." Her eyes lit up. Could it be…? Did he really succeed in his task!?

"Of course." She walked up to the counter and watched the elder as he took down a box with upmost care and slowly opened it, finally handing her one of the contents inside it. She held the card in her hands. Yes! This was it! But how!? How did he succeed? This card was the one thing that could help her summon the monster she promised she would unleash so long ago…

"This card. How did you-" He brushed her off.

"I never reveal my secrets." Lynn couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the door burst wide open, startling everyone. Ryou reached out and grabbed Lynn's arm trying to steady her until the dizziness faded. What in Ra's name was HE doing here!? It was Grandpa who spoke first.

"Can I help you?"

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba retorted. Tristan fumed at his mere presence.

"Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" To Lynn's surprise, Kaiba answered him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." Before anyone could protest, Joey jumps into the conversation.

"Hey! Are you into Duel Monsters too?" Lynn slapped her forehead. Joey had no idea… How could he not know!?

"This is perfect! Maybe we could all duel together sometime." Lynn groaned.

"Me? Duel you?" Kaiba almost rolled his eyes.

'_Here it comes._'

"I'd have more of a challenge playing Solitare." Lynn looked around. Apparently she wasn't the only one who wished Kaiba would leave or, better yet, just disappear.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship."

"Oooh Fancy Pants." Lynn mumbled.

"Hmph. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Joey balled up his hands into fists.

"Oooh I'm shakin! Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!" Tea started to grab Joey's arm but Yugi stepped in between him and Kaiba.

"Take it easy Joey!"

"But Yugi… Kaiba's askin for it." Lynn sighed. He's BEEN asking for it and for quite awhile at that.

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Lynn was about to answer no when Kaiba gasped and shoved her and Yugi out of the way. Tristan and Tea held her back from shoving him back. Seeing as how they weren't going to let her near him anytime soon, she partially settled for a verbal insult.

"You little broomstick of a blueberry!" She wriggled and kicked at him but, of course, he wasn't paying attention.

"Can it be!? The Blue Eyes White Dragon!?" Oh boy. Not good.

"In a dump like this!?" Lynn rolled her eyes. Some dump indeed…


End file.
